


Moonlit Kiss

by Happenstance



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happenstance/pseuds/Happenstance
Summary: Dan and Phil walk home after a night out with friends. Fluff ensues.





	

“Ugh. I think I just ate my weight in biscuits,” Dan groaned, as they walked down the darkened streets of London, just a few blocks from their flat. The moon was half full, providing a faint cool glow in addition to the occasional streetlamp.  
“Well, I definitely downed enough milkshakes to drown a cat,” countered Phil.  
“See? This is what happens when we socialize. Animal lives are at stake," Dan said with a chuckle, punching Phil playfully on the arm.

Phil giggled and tickled him back before answering,  
“Come on, you’re glad I made you come out with me. We hadn’t seen Chris in ages.”  
“Yeah, okay, it was good to see him."  
“Besides, if I’d left you home alone I bet you’d be painting our entire Sims house black.”  
“Like my soul!” Dan grinned.  
“Right, like your soul. But it’s half my house too, so it can’t all look like the underside of a dungeon. Even though that would be sort of cool. Like, we could make Sim vampires and have Dil slay them as the Chosen One!” Dan chuckled at Phil’s excitement. “But still, it’s got to be balanced, ‘cause Dil’s from both of us.”  
“It has to have some sunshine and rainbows, too? Because you love sunshine and rainbows?”  
“Yes.”  
“And… I love you,” Dan stated.  
“Yes. That too.”

Phil glanced over at Dan to see Dan already looking at him, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Phil slung his arm around Dan’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. The two slowed their walk to a stop and stood just outside of a patch of streetlight.

Dan’s eyes looked into Phil’s, where twin reflections of the moon and streetlamp glimmered in his contented blue eyes. Dan's gaze flicked down to Phil's lips. He leaned forward and kissed them gently. Phil reached and put his arms around Dan’s neck, closing his eyes. Phil inhaled contentedly, breathing in Dan’s scent: something reminiscent of fresh body wash. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s chestnut hair. Dan brushed his lips against Phil’s, then deepened the kiss and held Phil closer to him, his fingertips grasping Phil’s flannel shirt. Phil broke off and began to softly pepper open-mouth kisses across Dan’s jawline and down past his earlobe. Dan made a tiny groan and rolled his neck slightly, and smiled as Phil nuzzled his way back to Dan’s mouth.

“I love you so much, you spoon,” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear.  
“I know. I love you too.”

Just then they heard staccato footsteps approach, and looked up to see a a figure in high heels briskly round the corner ahead of them.  
The lanky pair turned and ambled back home through scattered pools of streetlight, arm in arm, heads nestled together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, also I wrote it about a year ago but didn't post it til now. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
